Happy Hour
by AkaneKitty
Summary: After a long workday, Commander Feral and Callie discuss Felina, Gabriel, and their own relationship as well. Mature for language and innuendo.
1. Ladies Night Out

Hello there. AkaneKitty here with a short story called Happy Hour.

Over drinks, Callie and Felina dish about what they really think about kats and relationships.

Author's notes: Mature for language and innuendo. Inspired by a female comic I was listening to on Sirius Radio.

I created this fic in a one-day fic writing challenge to myself. I was bored at work, so I wrote it during breaks. Written in a day, edited in a day. This is a one shot, though another chapter of kats and/or she-kats talking around drinks may come later.

Callie's drink, the French 75, is a combination of gin or cognac and champagne. I've seen it listed both ways, and they say it has quite a kick. Can be expensive depending on the liquor used.

The Black RBT credit cards are similar to Black American Express cards.

Mack Bolan, a character written by Don Pendleton, was the inspiration for Felina's commando. 

As always, I welcome your comments and reviews. You can either e-mail me or send them through Enjoy!

-AkaneKitty

xxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Hour

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Your usual, Felina?"

"Yes...No! Get me my usual pair of beers, but give me something stronger this time. I'll trust your judgment."

Jorge, the bartender of the pub called Miley's, smiled as he reached underneath the bar and opened his cooler. Retrieving two bottles, he twisted off the caps before placing them in front of the stylishly dressed Enforcer. Picking a bottle up, Felina glanced at the label.

"Good choice."

"I aim to please."

Felina smiled at the innuendo. "Is my friend here?"

"Yep. Just came in a few minutes ago. Can't miss her...she's in your usual spot."

Felina grabbed the other bottle and slid off the barstool. She proceeded over to a secluded spot located in the back corner of the little pub. There, sitting at the table, was a stunning blonde, nursing a drink. Felina looked at the she-kat a bit more closely. Instead of the workout attire she usually wore when she came from her yoga classes, she was dressed in a cute, deep purple cocktail dress. Strappy heels completed the look. Felina's smile turned roguish.

"Hot date tonight?"

The she-kat looked up and smiled. "Mmm, hmm."

"Yet you're here with me? Where are your priorities, Callie?"

"My priorities are just fine, thank you very much. I wouldn't give up our bi-weekly drinks for some kat. Kats come and go, but friends last forever."

Calico took a sip of her drink, a double French 75. The Deputy Mayor may appear to like the fruity drinks common among her peers, but she actually preferred her drinks stiff and strong. The French 75 was just an expensive warm up drink on most nights. Felina sat down opposite of Callie, and placed one of her beers on the table.

"Where are you two going?"

"An art exhibition opening downtown. It's classic pieces of Eastern art from Tokata on loan to the Museum of Natural Art."

"Wow. Is the lucky kat anyone I know?"

Callie grinned innocently. "You could say that."

Felina smiled as well and drained her first beer in a single gulp. She had an idea of who the lucky kat was, but she wanted to wait until Callie's French 75 took affect before springing her suspicions on her. She slouched in her chair.

Callie ran a claw along her glass. "I heard you had a rough day at the office today, Felina."

"Tell me about it." Felina was already halfway through her second beer. Sighing, she signaled the barmaid to bring her two more. "I got slimed by one of Viper's exploding mutant plants, and the SWAT Kats had to the God forsaking nerve to _laugh_ about it! I swear, if my subordinates were not there, I would have shot them myself and spared my Uncle another ulcer."

Callie nodded sympathetically. "So what did you do?"

"I shot at a piece of the dead mutant that was near the TurboKat, which resulted in a very nice explosion." Felina went on after finishing her second beer. "Let's just say that they had a very large cleanup job when they got back to wherever they go to hide."

Callie chuckled. "I'd bet T-Bone wasn't happy."

"Nope. Then, when I get back to HQ, I find out that all I had left to wear was my uniform skirt!" Felina gripped her bottle in anger. "When it rains, it pours!"

"What's wrong with a skirt?" Callie motioned over to Felina's attire, which was a modified schoolkat's outfit. Dubbed the Gothic Punk look by Felina, it was a short, plaid skirt with a lacey, corset top. Completing the look were thick, high heeled combat boots over stripped, thigh high stockings. Later, the look would become popular among teenagers when the Lieutenant was spotted on the local news. She sighed again.

"Nothing's wrong with it, but you know kats. Especially those who haven't seen you in a skirt before."

"My sympathies."

"Kats! If you find another kat that doesn't use your head like stick shift let me know."

Callie exploded with laughter but she reined it in. "Surely there was one kat that didn't..."

"No! Wait, I take that back. There was a kat." Felina took a long pull of her third beer. "A commando. He was tall, dark, and dangerous. Just they way I like 'em. He even taught me a few things in the bedroom."

"What happened to him?"

"What happened is that he has to save the world at least five times a year. And due to his deep covert work, I know he was screwing another she-kat on the side because to his "job". I left him. We Ferals tend to be very monogamous."

"Ah..."

"I swear, if that commando ever wanders into my life again, I don't know whether I'd just fuck him or kick his tail and then fuck him."

Callie giggled. "Personally, I'd just fuck him and then kick his tail."

"Really?"

"Really. But since your commando isn't here, what about the SWAT Kats?"

"Those two?" Felina drained her third beer. "Besides only recently being pissed off at them, no thanks."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I would eat those two for lunch. Especially Razor." Felina sat back in her chair. "And despite his bravado, I'm sure T-Bone is a big softie, so that's no challenge either."

"You must be hard on kats in the bedroom."

"They say I'm hard on she-kats, too."

"...Oh?"

Felina smirked and leaned forward toward Callie. "I never said I was only interested in kats."

Unfazed, Callie smirked as well. "I'm taken."

"So you are." Smiling, Felina paused to start on her fourth beer. Sensing an opening with the blonde she-kat, she ran a claw along her beer bottle. "By the way, is your date tonight Mr. Black RBT?"

"Mmm, hmm."

"The one that saved you from being Mr. Minutekat's charity date?"

"The same."

Again, Felina's smile turned roughish. Callie didn't know it, but she inadvertently gave away the identity of the kat she took great pains to conceal. Mr. Black RBT stood for Black Royal Bank of Tokata credit cards. This regal bank only issued black credit cards to a select group of katizens around the world, and Felina just happened to know one personally. 

"So, after going on that charity date, did you give him a pity fuck or a mercy fuck?"

Callie glanced at Felina over her glass. Her French 75 was almost gone. "Neither. It was a one-thing-leading-into-another type of fuck."

"That you were well prepared for..."

"A lady is always prepared for anything."

"A little too prepared if you ask me." Felina pointed a claw accusingly toward the Deputy Mayor. "You knew you were going to fuck him before the date even started, didn't you?"

"I'll never tell."

Still smirking, Felina waited until Callie raised her glass to her lips before dropping the bombshell.

"So...was your romp...with my Uncle...fun?"

Callie drained the rest her French 75 in one gulp. Felina laughed.

"I knew it!"

Callie took a minute to compose herself. "How did you..."

"Callie, only certain families get Black Royal Bank of Tokata credit cards, and my family is one of them. I'm sure my Uncle has told you that we're not Enforcers just for the money." Felina grinned. "Besides, the look on your faces the next day can only be described as...post-coital."

"...You noticed, huh?"

"Uh, huh. I'm just surprised the SWAT Kats didn't notice, but I think they were too busy arguing with my Uncle about something stupid to care. But know that I think about it, I'd bet that was a diversionary tactic."

"...You got me." Callie, resigned to her fate, ordered another French 75. "So, do you want to know all the details or just the quick and dirty parts?"

"Hey, that's my Uncle you're talking about here! Anything you say about_that_ will be way too much information for me!"

"You brought it up." Callie retorted, and downed half of her second French 75. 

Felina shook her bottle. "I'm just surprised that to two of you are getting some sort of relationship out of this. I mean, since you two have very different opinions on a certain subject."

"If you're talking about the SWAT Kats, we solved that problem, at least temporarily, by not talking about them at all. And if we do, the city must be in ruins and they must be stand right next us."

"Sounds like something my Uncle would say."

"He did...but not in so polite terms." Callie, checking her watch, downed the rest of her drink. "My ride's almost here. Same place in two weeks?"

"Ehh...I want to check out that new bar inside The House of Falling Leaves in the Chinatown district."

"Ulysses took me there on our date. It's nice. Good sushi. Great sake."

"And probably the best place not to get noticed by the press..."

"That's why he picked it." Callie slid out of her seat. "By the way, do you have any other plans tonight?"

"No." Felina, pouting a little, signaled for a fifth beer. "I have the first shift tomorrow, so I can't stay out too late."

"Hmm. Well, if you want my advice..."

"Shoot."

"Grab Jorge over there and head over to Tower II of MegaKat Towers III." Callie grabbed her purse. "Since it's not completely finished yet, there's an elevator without any cameras. I'm sure you can figure out what to do next."

"Oh?" Felina raised an eyebrow as her beer arrived. She took a pull from it. "And how you know about that?"

"Besides from performing my duties as Deputy Mayor," Callie smiled innocently, "The Commander and I tried it out just the other day."

Felina nearly spit out her beer. "What? You never mentioned any..."

Something caught Callie's attention, and Callie slung her purse over her shoulder. "My ride's here. Gotta run!"

Callie left the pub, and after a moment a stunned silence, Felina settled back into her chair. Smiling to herself, she took one last sip of beet as she leaned on the table, sneaking a glace at Jorge.

Perhaps she would take up the Deputy Mayor's suggestion...


	2. A Night at the Sports Bar

Hi, all. AkaneKitty here. Here's another short chapter to Happy Hour.

After a long separation, Felina and her commando, Special Agent Gabriel Leon, are going to have a little talk over drinks. Watch the fur fly.

Author's note: Gabriel Leon is based on a character called Mack Bolan. I've been a big fan of his books.

Gabriel is a great fighter, and an excellent shot. He'd probably give Razor a run for his money. I want to use Gabriel more in future stories, so this is sort of a test run. He's still being tweaked, so let me know what you think of him.

As I said before, this is a one day story. It's complete, though you might see a Feral/Callie one later.

As always, you can send any comments or questions to me through e-mail or through the site. Thanks!

-AkaneKitty

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Hour:

A Night at the Sports Bar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you go, Felina."

"Thanks Amy. You're a doll."

Felina Feral, dressed in her favorite Gothic Punk attire, sat at a secluded corner table in her favorite sports bar. It was Felina's favorite because the beer selection was great and they made great hamburgers. The fact that the waitresses always dressed up and looked cute, especially Amy, was a plus. Maybe something could happen later...

Felina attacked her burger, almost wishing she had company. With Callie busy with the Mayor's latest schemes and her Uncle busy playing jurisdiction wars with some federal bureaucrats, it appeared she would be on her own for a while.

The bar's big TV screens displayed a basketball game. Apparently a big one, since all the kats were watching it. Felina, still concentrating on her burger, didn't notice the tall, muscular, black kat walking up to her table with stealth like steps. With a smile reaching his blue eyes, he took a seat and waited for Felina to come for air.

"Hello, kitten."

Felina dropped her burger in surprise. After seeing who sat across the table, she reached for her beer and took a long pull from it. "Don't call me kitten, Gabriel."

"Why not? You seemed to like when we were in bed."

Special Agent Gabriel 'Jericho' Leon slouched in his chair. A commando in every aspect of the word, Gabriel was death is both paws. And not a bad lover, Felina had to admit. It was rare when a kat could teach her things in the bedroom.

Felina could also tell he was packing major heat, as evidenced by his attire of a sports jacket and slacks. The jacket hid two of Gabriel's favorite guns. But as impressed as she was with his firepower, she still was livid with the kat. She scowled at him.

"You pathetic son of bitch! After fucking that slut of a Spanish Fly, you have the nerve to come back and expect me to be happy to see you?" Felina slammed her beer bottle down and meet Gabriel's piercing gaze unflinchingly. A feat that the most hardened kats could not do without difficulty. She held up two claws. "Two words, 'Gabe': Fuck. You."

"You wound me, kitten." Gabriel signaled a waitress for a beer. He waited until it was in front of him before continuing. "You know I had to do it. It was a part of my mission, she had information, and..."

"Your mission, your 'Never Ending War' as you call it, is to save the free world as we know it. Not fucking Katrina!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"And I didn't accept it! Remember Gabriel, we Ferals are not only monogamous," Felina leaned across the table, "but we also have long memories!"

Gabriel, losing his cocky demeanor, sighed and took a pull from his beer bottle. "Look Felina...I know I've been a real pain in the tail for you, but I really am sorry! Believe me!"

Felina glared at the tom, but after a moment she shoved her plate of uneaten french fries towards him. Gabriel gratefully picked up a fry.

"You know, kitten...I'm no stranger to personal war. In fact, I love a good fight. But after a while, it starts getting to you." Gabriel picked up the ketchup bottle. "So when The Agency forces you to take R&R and you've already been to those same 'restful' places...I just thought it would be nice to come back to see a familiar face instead."

"Any port in a storm, huh?" Felina crossed her arms. "And you want me to be that familiar face?"

"To be blunt: Yes."

"What are you expecting when you come to port? Mercy fuck, pity fuck or something in between?"

"Damn it, Felina! I was being serious!" Gabriel resumed his slouch. "But, a pity fuck sounds nice..."

"I knew it."

"I was just kidding!"

"Ha! It's always so simple for you, Gabe. Gotta save the world? Go find and kill the bad kats." Felina reached over to grab some fries. "But when it comes to your intimate relationships..."

"I know. I suck." Gabriel finished his beer. "But I'm being serious when I say I need you to keep me grounded and sane."

"So I have your permission to kick your tail when I need to?"

Gabriel smirked. "I think I like it when you do, kitten..."

Felina smiled in spite of herself. It seemed like a good idea...for now...but she needed to think about it for a few minutes more. She crossed her legs.

"So, other than trying to fuck me again, why are you really here?"

"The Agency wants me to investigate this organized crime group called The Syndicate. We suspect that they provide some real nasty katnip to other groups for profit, as well as some modified weapons." Gabriel sat back in his chair. "Since one of their local branches started up recently, it might be easier for me to get in on the ground floor here."

Felina sat forward. "Have you told my Uncle you're in town?"

"I'm going to. I can't miss talking to my 'Uncle', you know. He'd kick my tail and The Agency would join the other federal groups that can't operate here." Gabriel smiled. "By the way, he was the one that suggested I'd beg for your forgiveness back then."

"What stopped you?"

"The Never Ending War. You know how it is. This has been my first real break in a while." Gabriel looked into Felina's eyes. "So..."

Felina rolled her eyes, smirked, and stood up. Her plans for Amy tonight would just have to wait. She signaled the bar to put everything on her tab, and proceeded toward the door. Gabriel just looked at her.

"...Felina?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Like I need an invitation." Gabriel joined Felina at the door, and the both of them stepped out into the night. Felina grabbed Gabriel's ear.

"Remember, 'Jericho', this is a mercy fuck. This is one time only until I think about it some more," Felina pulled Gabriel down to her level, "And I reserve the right to kick your tail whenever I feel like it. Got it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gabriel twisted his ear to relieve some of the pressure. "But, can you let my ear go?"

"No!"


	3. Midnight Magic

"There

Hello all. AkaneKitty here, back with another chapter of Happy Hour.

After a long workday, Commander Feral and Callie discuss Felina, Gabriel, and their own relationship as well...

Author's note: First of all, thank you for the reviews! And welcome Bladestar! I've been enjoying writing these, as their just short little stories. As before, written in a day. I'm using these to test myself. I think I'm going through a creativity spurt...

This one, focusing on Callie and Feral's relationship, is a little short. I didn't want to pad this too much. This relationship is based off another story I've tinkered with called "Just a Dance", where Feral buys a date with Callie at a charity event for fifty thousand dollars. Their relationship here is based off how they had found out things about each other that they like, and it goes from there. Maybe it'll come out later.

Oh, and I did give a brief mention to one of my other stories. See if you can catch it.

As always, I welcome any comments or questions at FFN or through my e-mail.

Enjoy!

-AkaneKitty

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Hour:

Midnight Magic

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There. Finished at last."

Freshly showered, hair tied up, and wearing her favorite short, pink kimono wrap robe, Callie poured herself a glass of white wine. It was way past midnight, and she had just finished writing and proofing numerous MegaKat City budget reports. Callie hoped the wine would lure her to sleep. She guessed a shot of hard liquor could do the job as well. Too bad Felina raided her bar last week. She didn't have the time to replace it.

Callie was just settling down into her favorite overstuffed chair when she heard her condominium's front door open and slam shut just seconds later. There was only one kat could get past the lazy doorkat downstairs and the passkey required elevator. The grumbling and the cursing only confirmed it.

"Damn federal bureaucrats! If they ever step foot in MegaKat City, I swear to Kataluna that I will kick each of their tails myself! And I don't give a damn about the fucking consequences! I have friends in high places, too!"

Callie could only chuckle at Feral's diatribe He was certainly fired up.

"Jurisdictional cooperation, my tail!" Commander Feral stormed to Callie's living room, and began shedding his uniform's overcoat. He tossed it onto the arm of Callie's couch. "They want to send federal agents into _my_ city so they can claim all the credit, but if something goes wrong it's suddenly _my_ problem? Bullshit!"

Callie sipped her wine, waiting for Feral to pause his ranting and come up for air. "Good morning, Ulysses. Hard day at the office?"

"You could say that." Feral, anger quickly subsiding after he focused on Callie's soothing voice, loosened his tie. "Got anything to drink? I need it."

Callie held up her glass, but Feral shook his head. "There's some beer in the fridge."

"Thanks."

Callie shook her head as Feral proceeded to the kitchen. "Nice of you to drop by so early in the morning."

"I wanted to get away from Headquarters, so it was either here or my home in MegaKat Springs." Feral suck his head into Callie's fridge. "So I took a chance that you might still be up. Either working on one of Manx's speeches, or something else."

"...Am I that predictable?"

"Mmm, hmm. You might want to change that, dear. For safety sakes." Feral stood up after retrieving a couple of beers. He glanced at the label. "Hey, this is Felina's brand."

"Yep. She stopped by here last week, very happy with herself. She quickly abandoned the beer and raided my bar."

"Felina? Happy?" Feral realized that he had been out of touch with his niece for too long. He was buried under too much work to check in with her. "About what?"

"Some kat she happened to run into." Callie folded her legs underneath herself as she settled into her overstuffed chair. "His name was Gabe? Gabriel?"

"Gabriel Leon?"

"That's it."

"Ah. No wonder she was happy. 'Jericho' is back in town." Feral walked back into Callie's living room and threw himself onto her couch. He twisted off the cap of one of the beers. "Although, I wonder why he hasn't talked to me yet..."

"Is he supposed to?"

"If he values his nine lives and what's left of our friendship, he will." Feral took a pull from his beer. "But, I will give him the benefit of the doubt this one time. If he's in deep cover, he can't risk talking to me right now."

"Felina's commando, huh..." Callie placed her wine glass down onto her end table. "She made him sound dangerous when we talked."

"He is. He's a specialist in the art of war."

"And Felina's in love with him...though she wouldn't admit it."

"She won't. Call it Feral stubbornness. She was very hurt when he cheated on her and it almost ruined our friendship." Feral finished his first beer. He started in on the other. "I told him to beg for her forgiveness and maybe someday she'll forgive him. Else, she'd just kick his tail."

"She also said it was supposed to be a one time thing this time around." Callie smiled. "I doubt it."

Feral smirked and finished his beer. "Like how we were supposed to be?"

"It was _supposed_ to be a one night stand."

"Is that how you planned it?"

"I did no such thing." Callie played with her hair, obviously enjoying recalling the moment. "But, I wasn't planning on the afterglow to be _that_ good."

"So it was good for you as it was for me, hmm?"

"Would I brag about your performance that night to Mr. Minutekat if it wasn't?" Callie sat back in her chair. "Consider that a repayment for saving me from a terrible date with Mr. Thomason."

"What about the elevator?" Feral, still smirking, swung his legs off the couch. "Or the Towers?"

"The Towers was just blowing off steam. And consider the former a bonus."

"For my fifty thousand dollar investment?" Feral took a moment to stretch his neck. "Is that what you think?"

"A fifty thousand dollar _donation_, dear." Callie corrected him. "For a worthy cause, I must add."

"So I see." Feral stood up and proceeded toward Callie's bedroom. "Too bad I don't think I got my money's worth."

"Where are you going?"

"To a place you'll know where to find me."

Callie smiled in spite of herself. "What happened to romance?"

Feral laughed. A real laugh.

"It came in the form of a fifty thousand dollar check."


End file.
